


Ro-On! Genjuu Sentai KaijuRanger

by Gigant_Kyoryuzin25



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: An idea for a Sentai I had, And he's the only one who's allowed to cook, Angst, Basically everyone is banned from the kitchen except Volt, Identity Reveal, Lucy is banned from the kitchen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ray has PTSD, Ray loves coffee...because of the cute barista, Team as Family, Trigger Warnings, Volt gives the best cuddles, happy endings, so is leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigant_Kyoryuzin25/pseuds/Gigant_Kyoryuzin25
Summary: 65 million years ago, an asteroid filled with Kaiju Metal hit Earth, killing the dinosaurs in the process. 27,000 years later, the Galactic Imperial Science Empire Tentavore attacked Earth. The humans at the time managed to use the Kaiju Metal to ward Tentavore off. But now they have returned, looking to take over Earth as a part of their universal conquest! However, one man has managed to create suits out of the Kaiju Metal to defeat Tentavore and now he must find six worthy individuals. They will become the Genjuu Sentai KaijuRanger!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Hurry! Save the City!

It was relatively peaceful in Antarctica. Well, until a giant base landed on the ice, making the penguins and other creatures squawk and flee in terror. 

“So this is the planet Earth,” Captain Doggler declared. 

“It’s a very beautiful planet, thriving with life and humans!” Dr. Tuseoggi cackled. “And I will be the one to take it over!” 

“No, I will!” Captain Doggler snarled. 

A woman in royal robes blasted the two, sending them to the ground. 

Vorelettes began to help the two up. 

“This fighting will not solve our problems!” the woman snapped.

“My apologies, Empress Medusa!” Captain Doggler stuttered, bowing. 

“Now, do any of you have a plan to take over Earth?!” Empress Medusa demanded. “ Commander Deathdark?! General Vongola?! Prince Aton?!” 

The three named commanders began to whistle, avoiding Empress Medusa’s eyes. 

“Uggh, must I do everything myself!” Empress Medusa groaned. 

She conjured up a red ball and tossed it into the air. 

The ball began to glow and a Tenta Beast appeared. 

_"Crab Tenta!"_

"Go, now, Crab Tenta! Attack Planet Earth and take it in the might of Tentavore!" Empress Medusa ordered.

_"Tenta!"_

* * *

It was relatively peaceful for Volt Aoyama. It was nice working at a bakery. His mother was a bit upset that he wasn't putting his Ph.D. in Psychology to work, but Volt liked working in this bakery. The customers were kind and the pay was pretty well. 

Many people did ask what a 27-year-old like him was doing working at a bakery instead of working at a _real job_. Volt just liked working at the bakery, so he really didn't care what people thought of him. 

Of course, there were some rude people who demanded they go outside and fight. And Volt obliged. His mother didn't make him take all of those martial art classes since he was 7 for nothing. 

There was a jingling as the door to the shop opened and Volt looked up. "Ah, Ray, your usual?"

Ray Kurodashi was a regular at the Yubuki bakery. He was a 19-year-old college student and most of the time he'd come in dead in the morning for his bacon, egg, and cheese croissant and a large cup of coffee with so much sugar Volt was sure he'd have diabetes. 

But it was the afternoon now and he looked like he was awake. 

Ray shook his head. "Nah. Um, could we talk?"

Volt blinked. "Um, sure, I'm about to go on my break."

He removed his apron; he didn't notice how Ray flushed red when he saw the tank top he was wearing.

* * *

Ray Kurodashi was a college student; a college student with a big gay crush on the barista at the bakery. 

The first time he had met him, it was like love at first sight. Ray wasn't a lovey-dovey person, he had a reputation as a loner, but something seemed to click together when he met Volt.

Ray didn't think they could make it work. He was 19, and Volt was 27. There was an eight-year difference. But Ray couldn't deny that there was something pulling him to Volt. 

Now they were outside, Volt looking at him curiously. "What did you want to talk about, Ray?" 

Ray gulped as he looked at his shoes. "Would you, um, like to go on a-" 

He was cut off by a loud explosion nearby. Both of them were curious and went to investigate. 

A crab monster was standing in the street, terrorizing the people with what seemed to be green foot soldiers of some kind. 

" _People of Planet Earth, your world now belongs to Tentavore! Surrender, and there will be no casualties!"_ Crab Tenta boomed. 

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm not taking the crap this guy is spewing," Volt muttered, running out to the alley they were in. 

"Volt, wait!" Ray hissed, but he had already gone and was fighting the foot soldiers. 

Ray sighed. Volt could really be a huge moron sometimes. 

He ran out of the alley and took a foot soldier down with a leg sweep. 

"Ray! What are you doing?! This is dangerous!" Volt hissed, grappling with one of the foot soldiers before breaking away and punching it in the face. 

"Volt, I'm a fifth-degree black belt. I can take care of myself," Ray deadpanned, knocking one of the foot soldiers away. 

"You may be able to deal with the Vorelettes, but you can't deal with me!" Crab Tenta charged forward, slamming into them like a bus. 

There was a slight crack as Ray landed on his hand wrong. Ray grunted, holding his hand in pain. 

Crab Tenta stood over him and raised one of his claws. 

"No!" Volt jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Crab Tenta. 

The Tenta Beast was relatively unaffected and began hitting him with his claws, knocking him to the ground. 

However, before the two could be finished off, two blasts hit the Tenta Beast, knocking him to the ground. 

A man ran in front of them, putting up his hands. 

" Dr. Yubuki?" Volt asked, surprised.

" You know him?" Ray asked him. 

"Yeah, he owns the bakery. But what are you doing here?" 

"All will be explained in due time, Volt. However, now is not the time nor the place for this." Dr. Yubuki pulled a smoke bomb out of his jacket and slammed it against the ground. 

When the smoke cleared, the three were gone.

* * *

"Dr. Yubuki, what is going on?" Volt demanded as the scientist pulled them through a hall. "Who was that?"

Dr. Yubuki ignored him and brought them into a room with four other people. 

"Why are we here? Are we being kidnapped?" one of them asked. 

Dr. Yubuki sighed. "I have brought you here today for a reason. As you can all see, our planet is being attacked by an alien threat. They are the Galactic Imperial Science Empire Tentavore. And they want to take over Earth. And I have brought you here today to battle against them."

Ray crossed his arms. "And how exactly are we supposed to do that? I'm gonna need more than a 5th-degree black belt to fight an alien threat." 

Dr. Yubuki nodded. "I have created six suits known as the KaijuRangers Suits." He handed them bracelets. "With the Kaiju Braces, you will transform in the Genjuu Sentai KaijuRanger, the champions of planet Earth." 

He turned to Volt. "Volt Aoyama, AoKaiju!"

Volt strapped on the brace. **"AoKaiju!"**

There was a blue flash as Volt transformed into AoKaiju. His suit was made up of a blue shirt with blue sleeves and the symbol for 'Kaiju' on his left breast with white pants with stripes on the sides of his legs, along with blue boots and gloves with a holster with a gun in it. 

Dr. Yubuki turned to Ray. "Ray Kurodashi, KuroKaiju!"

**"KuroKaiju!"**

There was a black flash as Ray transformed into KuroKaiju. 

"Sammy Akaichi, AkaKaiju!" 

**"AkaKaiju!"**

There was a red flash of light as Sammy transformed into AkaKaiju. 

"Maxwell Kijima, KiKaiju!"

**"KiKaiju!"**

There was a yellow flash of light as Max transformed into KiKaiju.

"Lucy Momoziki, MomoKaiju!"

**"MomoKaiju!"**

There was a pink flash of light as Lucy transformed into MomoKaiju. 

"Leo Rinzin, KaigunKaiju!" 

**"KaigunKaiju!"**

There was a navy flash of light as Leo transformed into KaigunKaiju. 

"As the Genjuu Sentai KaijuRanger, your identities must remain secret. No one must know who you are!" Dr. Yubuki told them firmly. "AoKaiju is the leader of the team and KuroKaiju is the second-in-command. Now, Tentavore has sent their Tenta Fighter Jets to attack the city. I want you to take KaiJupiter and _take them out."_

"Yes sir!"

* * *

“Everyone ready?” Ao asked. The others nodded. 

“Alright then! _KaiJupiter,_ _hasshin!_ ” Ao ordered. 

The doors to the holding bay opened, and KaiJupiter took off. 

The Tenta Fighter Jets flew toward KaiJupiter, firing blasts. 

“Evasive maneuvers!” Ao ordered. 

Kuro and Kaigun pulled the controls, making KaiJupiter spin. 

“ _KaiJupiter_ _Missiles,_ _fire!_ ” Ao ordered. 

Ki pressed a button and KaiJupiter fired missiles from the left-wing, destroying the fighter jets.

“Look! There’s Crab Tenta!” Kaigun pointed out. 

“KaiJupiter, land now!” Ao ordered. 

KaiJupiter landed on the ground and the KaijuRangers ran out. 

“Who are you?!” Prince Aton demanded. 

“ _We’re the Genjuu Sentai KaijuRanger! Everyone, let’s go!_ ” Ao ordered. 

“ _Oh!_ ” the others agreed. They jumped onto a ledge. 

**“AoKaiju!”**

**“KuroKaiju!”**

**“AkaKaiju!”**

**“KiKaiju!”**

**“MomoKaiju!”**

**“KaigunKaiju!”**

**“Ao!”**

**“Kuro!”**

**“Aka!”**

**“Ki!”**

**“Momo!”**

**“Kaigun!”**

“ _Ro-on!_ _Genjuu Sentai!_ _”_ Ao started. 

“ _K_ _a_ _i_ _j_ _u_ _R_ _a_ _n_ _g_ _e_ _r_ _!_ ” they all finished. 

There was an explosion behind them. 

“ _Attack!_ ” Prince Aton ordered. 

“ _K_ _a_ _i_ _j_ _u_ _J_ _u_ _m_ _p_ _!_ ” The KaijuRangers jumped off of the ledge to the ground. 

Ao flexed his right arm. 

“ _Kaiju Punch!_ _”_ he shouted, his bicep rising. 

He punched a Vorelette, sending it flying. 

_“_ _Kaiju Kick!_ ” Momo shouted, kicking a Vorelette away. 

“ _Kaiju Web!_ ” Kuro shouted. 

A web-like substance flew out of his hands, wrapping the Vorelettes up. 

“ _Kaiju Blaster!_ ” Kuro shouted, pulling out his blaster. 

He pulled the trigger, firing blasts at the Vorelettes. 

_“_ _Kaiju Art: Leaf Burst!_ ” 

Ki rose out of the leaves and fired blasts from his Kaiju Blaster at the Vorelettes. 

“ _Double Kaiju Punch!_ ” Kaigun shouted. 

He flexed his biceps and punched the Vorelettes, sending them flying. 

“ _Kaiju Ken!_ ” Ao shouted, holding up two swords. “ _Wing of Dreams!_ _”_

He slashed the Vorelettes around him. 

“ _Kaiju Boomerangs!”_ Kuro slashed the Vorelettes, before throwing both of them, taking down the foot soldiers. 

“ _Kaiju Frisbees!_ ” Aka threw both of them, knocking down the Vorelettes. 

“ _Kaiju Chainball Crushers!_ _”_ Ki threw both of the maces, slamming the Vorelettes to the ground. 

“ _Kaiju Saber! Kaiju Break!_ _”_ Momo slashed the Vorelettes aside. 

“ _Kaiju Naginata! Naginata Slam!_ ” 

Kaigun slammed his naginata against the ground, creating a small tremor. 

The Vorelettes fell to the ground. 

“Grrrr! Crab Tenta, destroy them!” Prince Aton ordered. 

Crab Tenta ran at them. 

“ _It’s time for the Super Great Roar!_ ” Ao declared. 

They all jumped in the air, and energy formed around them, creating a giant tiger. 

The tiger roared, its roar destroying Crab Tenta. 

“ _Big_ _Bursting_ _Re-evolution!_ ” Crab Tenta cackled as he grew to the size of a mountain. 

The KaijuRangers ducked as he stomped around.

“ _KaiJupiter, hasshin!_ ” Ao ordered. 

His Kaiju Brace blinked, showing an outline of KaiJupiter, signaling that it was coming. 

KaiJupiter rolled on the ground and stopped near the KaijuRangers. 

The heroes ran inside. The top of KaiJupiter opened. 

“ _Kaiju Fighter,_ _hasshin!_ ” Ao ordered. 

The Kaiju Fighter took off into the air. 

The front of KaiJupiter opened up. 

“ _Kaiju Jet, hasshin!_ ” Ki ordered. 

The jet took off into the air. 

“ _Kaiju Gyro, hasshin!_ ” Momo ordered. 

The gyro followed the jet. 

“ _Kaiju Tank,_ _hasshin!_ ” Aka commanded. The tank rolled along the ground. 

“ _Kaiju Drill, hasshin!_ ” Kuro ordered. The drill began to follow the tank. 

“ _Kaiju Plane, hasshin!_ ” Kaigun ordered. The plane took off into the air. 

“ _Genjuu Gattai!_ ” Ao ordered. 

“ _Okay!_ ” the others agreed. 

The Kaiju Drill became the waist and chest and the Kaiju Jet and Gyro attached to it, becoming the arms. 

The Kaiju Tank split apart and attached to the waist, becoming the legs. 

The Kaiju Plane split apart and attached to the legs, becoming the feet. 

The Kaiju Fighter attached to the top of the chest. 

The front fell down, forming the head. 

“ _Kansei!_ ” Ao started. 

“ _G_ _r_ _e_ _a_ _t_ _K_ _a_ _i_ _j_ _u_ _!_ ” they all shouted. 

The Great Kaiju took a fighting stance. 

“ _Kaiju_ _Cannon!_ ” Ao ordered. 

The Great Kaiju fired a blast from the cannons on his hands, sending Crab Tenta to the ground. 

“ _Kaiju_ _Punch!_ ” Ao ordered, moving the controls. 

The Great Kaiju punched the heck out of Crab Tenta, sending him flying. 

“ _Super Animal Sword!_ ” Ao shouted. 

He pressed two keys on the keyboard in front of him. 

The Super Animal Sword fell into the Great Kaiju’s right hand. 

“ _S_ _u_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _K_ _a_ _i_ _j_ _u_ _C_ _r_ _a_ _s_ _h_!” the KaijuRangers shouted. 

The Super Animal Sword glowed and the Great Kaiju slashed Crab Tenta in the stomach. 

The Tenta Beast fell to the ground and exploded. 

* * *

"A job well done, KaijuRangers. But the war is just beginning. I suggest that you all live together in order to better get used to each other," Dr. Yubuki told them. 

"I can take care of that," Leo took over.

* * *

"A nice house for all of us to live in." 

"House? Leo, this is a mansion!" Volt protested. 

"Details, details. If we're going to get to know each other, we need plenty of living space."

Volt sighed and just went along with it. This leader role had a lot to go with it. 


	2. Prince Aton's Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Crab Tenta due to the appearance of the Genjuu Sentai KaijuRanger, Prince Aton is furious. Realizing that the KaijuRangers will be out of whack without their leader, Aton challenges Volt to a duel for his honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had school!

"Should I even be moving out of my dorm? People will think it's suspicious!" Ray protested as he helped bring in the moving boxes. 

"People already think it's suspicious that someone bought a mansion!" Volt retorted, glaring at Leo. Leo responded like an adult and blew a raspberry at Volt, going back to his phone. Volt responded to that by removing a book from his belongings and throwing it at Leo as hard as he could. The scream that came from Leo had Ray on the floor, howling with laughter. Leo scowled and threw the book back at Volt. Volt caught the book in his other hand without blinking an eye. 

Lucy rolled her eyes at their antics. "Children." 

"Oh hush, I'm older than all of you! The only child here is Ray!" 

Ray promptly kicked him in the ankle. "I'm 19, asshole! I'm a legal adult!" 

"Not to us, you're not!" Max called over to him, lifting a box into the room he was sleeping in. "You're still a baby!"

While Ray fumed, Volt put away his stuff and went back outside to get more of the stuff from the moving truck. To his surprise, Max was lifting the rest of the boxes with eases. 

"Max, you have superstrength?" 

Max tilted his head. "Yeah, I was born with supernatural strength. I can lift super heavy things with ease. Most people accuse me of being on steroids, which, in a way, I am, since I have really bad stress and get stress hives."

Volt hummed. "Any allergies, medications, chronic diseases I should know about?"

Max slowly set down the boxes and stormed over to Volt, looking down at him. "Why are you getting nosy? Stay out of my business!" 

Volt wasn't intimidated. "As your leader, it's my job to know everything about my teammates. And since I like to cook, I prefer to know what _not_ to put in it."

Max moved away from him. "I don't have to listen to you!" 

"Actually, you do. I'm the leader of the KaijuRangers. You are not," Volt said matter-of-factly. 

Max growled and threw a punch at him. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. 

"Listen, Max. We're going to have to get along if we want to be the champions of Earth. So please stop fighting me!"

Max grunted and tried to break out of the hold, failing to do so. "Let me go!" 

Volt held tightly.

Max sighed. "Fine. Can you let me go?"

Volt let him up. Max got the boxes and carried them back into the house. Suddenly, their Kaiju Braces began to beep. Volt looked around for a moment before answered. "What's up, Dr. Yubuki?"

_"The tracker has picked up Tentavore near the amusement park. Mobilize immediately."_

"Guys, unpacking is going to have to wait. Tentavore has been spotted."

* * *

"Split up," Volt ordered. 

The other obeyed and split up through the empty amusement park. Almost an hour later, they hadn't found anything. 

"No sign of Tentavore or a Tenta Beast anywhere," Leo reported as they came back together at the small stadium. 

Suddenly, three men appeared in the stadium, firing guns at him. The KaijuRangers rolled out of the way, dodging the bullets. One of them in a black cloak fired an energy blast at them. 

**“** **KaijuRanger!** **”** the heroes shouted, transforming. 

“ _Kaiju_ _Eye!_ ” Ao shouted. 

His helmet showed that the man in the cloak was indeed a Tenta Beast. The man spun, showing his true form. “ _Tori_ _Tenta!_ ” the Tenta Beast cackled. 

  
“I knew Tentavore was here! Ao declared. **“AoKaiju!”**

**"Kuro!"**

**  
  
****"Aka!"**

**"Ki!"  
  
  
**

**"Momo!"**

**"Kaigun!"**

The three men transformed into Prince Aton, Commander Deathdark, and General Vongola. 

_"Vorelettes, attack!"_ Commander Deathdark ordered. 

_"Go!"_ the KaijuRangers declared, jumping into action.

The Vorelettes dispatched and began to attack the Genjuu Sentai. Ao punched one in the face and punched his fists together. “ _Double Kaiju Punch!_ ” Ao shouted, flexing his biceps. He punched the Vorelettes aside, embedding them into the ground. 

Kuro was on the carousel, fighting the Vorelettes. Commander Deathdark charged at him. Kuro smacked him aside before kicking a Vorelette in the stomach. Commander Deathdark swung his sword. Kuro ducked as the commander jumped off the carousel. Kuro jumped after him. 

Ki and Momo kicked down the Vorelettes.

“ _K Sabre!_ _”_ Kaigun pulled off the rear upper section of his Kaiju Blaster and a long blade slid out from the handle. Kaigun brought up the blade just in time to block General Vongola’s blade. The two traded strikes until Kaigun was kicked in the stomach, sending him to the ground. General Vongola stood above Kaigun and brought his blade down. Kaigun braced for impact but instead heard the clanging of metal. 

Ao and Kuro had their K Sabres out and had blocked General Vongola’s sword just in time. The two kicked the general away. 

“You okay, Kaigun?” Ao asked, pulling him to his feet. 

“Yeah, thanks to you two. General Vongola is tough to beat,” Kaigun replied. 

“Tori Tenta, attack!” Prince Aton ordered. 

“Tenta!” Tori Tenta responded. He lifted the KaijuRangers into the air. 

“Let us go!” Ki demanded. Tori Tenta threw them to the ground. 

“As the second-in-command, I vote that you never order a Tenta Beast to do anything!” Kuro groaned.

“Agreed,” Ao moaned. 

“Behold the power of Tori Tenta!” Prince Aton cackled. Tori Tenta lifted the KaijuRangers into the air and threw them onto a bridge.

“Tori Tenta! _Gravity_ _Cannon!_ ” the Tenta Beast cackled. He raised his arm toward the highway. The roads and bridges began to explode. 

“The expressway!” Ki gasped. 

"If he keeps this up, the whole city will be destroyed!" Momo declared.

* * *

“Tori Tenta is very powerful! If this keeps up, the KaijuRangers are finished!” Dr. Yubuki mused. “ _AoKaiju, withdraw!_ ” 

* * *

_“_ _Roger!_ _”_ Ao declared.

“AoKaiju! I challenge you to duel! Be at the quarry at 6 pm!” Prince Aton declared. 

“I’ll be there! But for now, _KaijuPhoenix! KaijuCougar!_ ” Ao declared. The KaijuPhoenix (a motorcycle) and the KaijuCougar (An open roof five-to-six seater truck) rolled up to them. AoKaiju hopped onto the KaijuPhoenix while the others jumped into the KaijuCougar. The heroes drove off.

* * *

"Well, that battle didn't go as we expected," Sammy groaned, putting an ice pack to his head. 

"Ray, stop fighting me!"

"I'll fucking continue to fight you if you don't get away from me with that hydrogen peroxide!" Ray ran into the living room, Lucy chasing after him, holding gauze and the hydrogen peroxide. 

"Lucy, let me take over," Volt sighed, putting away his book. 

Ray promptly turned such a shade of red, it'd put Aka's suit to shame. He knew better than to try and fight Volt. He'd seen those fights between Volt and the douchebags at the bakery. Volt could kick his ass. 

Ray promptly sat down on the couch and lifted his shirt to allow Volt to assess his injuries.

* * *

"My Prince, are you sure is it a good idea to challenge AoKaiju to a duel?" Captain Doggler asked curiously. 

Prince Aton nodded, sharpening his sword. "If I defeat AoKaiju, the KaijuRangers will be left without their leader. And then they will fall under the might of Tentavore!"

Empress Medusa set down her tea. "My son, you are aware that AoKaiju is just as skilled as you are?"

"Mother, he is young and still getting used to his powers. I have been training all my 13,000 years. He will be crushed under my foot!" 

Empress Medusa sighed and nodded in approval.

* * *

It was 6 pm and Ao was driving around the quarry. "Seems like Prince Aton decided not to show up. Chicken."

Blasts began to hit the ground. Ao swerved his KaijuPhoenix, avoiding the blasts. One blast hit Ao in the chest, smoke rising. Ao hit the ground hard. 

“AoKaiju! I wouldn’t miss this battle for anything!” Prince Aton cackled, raising his sword. He jumped off of the ledge, landing on the ground. “Ready to face me?"

He charged at him. Ao threw a punch, but Prince Aton slashed him, sparks flying. Ao swung his foot, but Prince Aton kicked him away. 

“Enough with hand-to-hand combat! _K Sabre!_ ” Ao shouted. He pulled off the rear upper section of his Kaiju Blaster. A long blade slid out from the handle. Ao swung his K Sabre, deflecting Prince Aton’s sword.

* * *

Tori Tenta was blasting at the citizens, making them scream and run away. “Where are you, KaijuRangers?!” Tori Tenta cackled, walking through the plaza. 

“ _Kaiju Blaster!_ ” Kuro’s voice shouted. Two blasts hit Tori Tenta, making him stumble. The KaijuRangers drove up to the plaza and hopped out of the KaijuCougar. 

“Vorelettes, attack!” Tori Tenta ordered. The Vorelettes charged. 

“K Sabres everyone!” Kuro ordered. 

They drew their swords and charged. Kuro slashed two Vorelettes before stabbing a third. Aka kicked one down before slashing another. Momo backflipped, firing her Kaiju Blaster. Ki grabbed two Vorelettes and spun, throwing them away. 

  
“ _Kaiju Kick!”_ Kaigun shouted. He kicked the last Vorelette away. 

The KaijuRangers charged, K Sabres raised. Tori Tenta blocked Kuro’s K Sabre and slashed him in the chest. Ki and Momo jumped in the air and brought down their sabres. Tori Tenta grabbed the two and began smashing them together, sparks flying from each hit. The Tenta Beast threw them, making Ki and Momo hit the ground.

* * *

Prince Aton and Ao traded strikes until Prince Aton knocked Ao’s K Sabre away. 

“My K Sabre!” Ao cried. He ducked and rolled, avoiding Prince Aton’s next strike. 

“ _Kaiju Ken!_ ” Ao shouted. His swords appeared in his hands. Ao put them up, blocking Prince Aton’s sword. The heir kicked him away and fired blasts at him. Ao hit the ground hard. His Kaiju Brace beeped. 

“ _Ao, where are you?!_ ” Dr. Yubuki demanded. “ _The others need you!_ ”

The Kaiju Brace monitor turned to the others. There was a thick layer of smoke as Tori Tenta continued to slash the KaijuRangers to the ground. Kuro stumbled to his feet and charged. Tori Tenta grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air. Kuro’s hands went to his neck, trying to remove Tori Tenta’s hands. The Tenta Beast delivered a strong punch to KuroKaiju’s stomach. Kuro’s hands fell limp and Tori Tenta dropped the unconscious second-in-command. Kuro’s suit was covered in scratches and there were tears in his suit. The others’ suits somehow managed to stay intact, but Ao wasn’t worried about that. 

“ _Kuro!_ ” Ao cried. He stood up, furious. 

“How does it feel to see your team get beaten?!” Prince Aton taunted. Ao sped up to him and began to pummel him with punches, each one more powerful than the other. His Kaiju Ken began to ignite. 

“ _Kasai Kaiju Ken!_ ” Ao shouted. “ _Super Wing of Dreams!_ ” 

Ao slashed Prince Aton with his Kaiju Ken. The prince hit the ground and Ao left on the KaijuPhoenix, not looking back.

* * *

“And now to finish you off!” Tori Tenta cackled. 

“ _Kaiju Ken! Wing of Dreams!_ ” Ao shouted. He slashed Tori Tenta, sending him to the ground. He ran over to the others. Ao put Kuro on his back. Kuro held onto AoKaiju, too weak to fight. 

“Can you guys still fight?” Ao questioned. 

“We’ll be fine,” Aka assured him. 

“Alright then. _Everyone, let’s go!_ ” Ao ordered. 

_"_ _Oh!_ ” the others agreed. They jumped to the top of a building, Kuro still on Ao’s back. 

**“AoKaiju!”**

_**“K-KuroKaiju.”** _

**“AkaKaiju!”**

**“KiKaiju!”**

**“MomoKaiju!”**

**“KaigunKaiju!”**

**“Ao!”**

**_“K-Kuro.”_ **

**“Aka!”**

**“Ki!”**

**“Momo!”**

**“Kaigun!”**

_“Ro-on! Genjuu Sentai!_ ” Ao started. 

“ _KaijuRanger_ _!”_ they all finished. 

“ _It’s time for the Super Great Roar!_ ” Ao declared. They all jumped in the air, creating a giant tiger. The tiger roared, destroying Tori Tenta. 

“ _Big_ _Bursting_ _Re-evolution!_ ” Tori Tenta cackled as he grew larger than a skyscraper. 

“ _KaiJupiter, hasshin!_ _”_ Ao ordered. KaiJupiter landed on the ground. The heroes ran inside. The top of KaiJupiter opened. 

“ _Kaiju Fighter, hasshin!_ ” Ao ordered, laying Kuro down in his lap. Kuro felt his cheeks heat up but soon went back to sleep. The Kaiju Fighter took off into the air. 

The front of KaiJupiter opened up. 

“ _Kaiju Jet, hasshin!_ ” Ki ordered. The jet took off into the air. 

“ _Kaiju Gyro, hasshin!_ ” Momo ordered. The gyro followed the jet. 

“ _Kaiju Tank, hasshin!_ ” Aka commanded. The tank rolled along the ground. 

“ _Kaiju Drill, hasshin! Auto Control On!_ ” Ao ordered. The drill began to follow the tank. 

“ _Kaiju Plane, hasshin!_ ” Kaigun ordered. The plane took off into the air. 

“ _Genjuu Gattai!_ ” Ao ordered. 

“ _Okay_ _!_ ” the others agreed. The Kaiju Drill became the waist and chest and the Kaiju Jet and Gyro attached to it, becoming the arms. The Kaiju Tank split apart and attached to the waist, becoming the legs. The Kaiju Plane split apart and attached to the legs, becoming the feet. The Kaiju Fighter attached to the top of the chest. The front fell down, forming the head. 

“ _Kansei!"_ Ao started. 

“ _G_ _r_ _e_ _a_ _t_ _K_ _a_ _i_ _j_ _u_ _!_ ” they all shouted. The Great Kaiju took a fighting stance. 

“ _You’re going to pay for what you did to Kuro!_ ” Ao snarled. 

“This is for you, Ray,” Ao whispered, patting his back. The Great Kaiju grabbed Tori Tenta by his legs and began to slam him against the ground. The Great Kaiju had a furious look on his face as he continued to slam Tori Tenta against the ground. He threw the Tenta Beast, sending Tori Tenta into a mountain. 

“ _Super Animal Sword!_ ” Ao shouted. He pressed two keys on the keyboard in front of him. The Super Animal Sword fell into the Great Kaiju’s right hand. 

“ _Taste_ _the_ _sword_ _of_ _vengeance_!” Ki snarled. 

“ _S_ _u_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _K_ _a_ _i_ _j_ _u_ _C_ _r_ _a_ _s_ _h!”_ the KaijuRangers shouted. 

The Super Animal Sword glowed and the Great Kaiju slashed Tori Tenta in the stomach. The Tenta Beast fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

Dr. Yubuki came out of the med bay. "You can see him."

The other KaijuRangers came in. Ray was still unconscious, but he was doing better. He was being put on oxygen due to his condition. 

"Oh, Ray," Volt whispered. 

Then, to the surprise of the other KaijuRangers, Volt leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Ray's lips. 

"We need to take the fight to Tentavore. Once Ray has healed...we're taking them down."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me in the comments if there's anything I can improve on! I love hearing people's critiques because it helps me write better. However, if you are rude with your comments, you will be ignored.


End file.
